


The Care Of Infants Outtake

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-15
Updated: 2005-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape pursues Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Care Of Infants Outtake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [painless_j](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=painless_j).



_Week 15_

"Potter!"

Snape flung his dripping hair back off his face as his sleeves started to slip past his elbows. The woolen material quickly became drenched and he growled as his forearms started to itch.

"Be still, dammit!"

A heartless giggle was the reply and he flinched as a handful of bubbles struck his face. He felt himself go cross-eyed as he watched the tiny, multicoloured balls drip slowly down his nose.

"Harry James Potter - "

A struggle, a twist. Snape grit his teeth and fumed, he would not lose his quarry.

"POTTER!"

Despite Snape's best intentions, he was too late. Harry jumped out of the bath and eluded the hands uselessly grasping for him. Snape watched in resignation as Harry's shiny, slippery, bubble-covered naked body ran out the door and into the field.

He sighed as he listened to Harry gasping for air through his laughter, daring Snape to catch him.

Snape sighed again, shook his head, pulled his robes up over his knees and ran out the door in an attempt to catch his mischievous prey.

Within minutes he was panting. He hadn't realised how much of an effort it would be pursuing Harry.


End file.
